The operator interfaces in most motor vehicles are standardized and familiar. Typically, operator interfaces in motor vehicles include a steering wheel, a plurality of pedals for controlling the throttle, brakes, and, optionally, a clutch, as well as a shift lever for controlling either of a standard transmission or an automatic transmission. The design of each of these operator interfaces is nearly as old as the automobile itself. Accordingly, a major factor that influenced the design of these components was the mechanical linkages that were used to connect each control to the system of the vehicle being operated by the control. For example, conventional steering wheels are connected to a rotating shaft that drives pivotal motion of the wheels of the vehicle through a rack and pinion mechanism. Each of the pedals is connected to a respective system either by mechanical cables and linkages or by hydraulic systems that are responsive to motion of the pedal. Likewise, shift levers are typically connected to the transmission of the vehicle by a mechanical linkage or one or more cables. However, as vehicle design has evolved, many of these mechanical connections between the controls of the vehicle and the underlying systems have been replaced by sensors and electrical connections. However, the standard, familiar operator interfaces of the vehicle have remained unchanged such that their designs are now dictated by tradition and familiarity, rather than by function.